


Listen to My Little Piggie Heart

by hidansbabe530



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't really know how to tag this one, Over working to prove self, falling in love with ones idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Takatori is the new guitarist for Plasmagica. Her idol? Crow from ShinganCrimsonZ. What happens when he compares her to the past Plasmagica guitarist, Cyan? Birthday gift to RushTheCrow!





	Listen to My Little Piggie Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my boyfriend, RushTheCrow! Hope you love it babe! And Happy B-Day to you too!
> 
> Name: Takatori  
> Instrument: Guitar  
> Race: Pig/Boar  
> Looks: Just below shoulder length purple hair usually worn up it to up pigtails behind her pig ears with her bangs framing her face. Light pink eyes, pale skin. Usually wears a short pink, gold accented chinese styled kimono with matching one inch heels.

I was currently sitting in the dressing/waiting room at the newest Grateful Rock Festival. Currently, ShinganCrimsonZ was playing. I was staring at the lead guitarist/vocalist, Crow. He was my idol, if I wanted to be honest. I had always loved music, but listening to him just made my body sing with joy. They were performing a new song and it just rocked my soul.

When they had finished, it was my turn. I was the new guitarist for Plasmagica. As we walked out, we passed ShinganCrimsonZ. I caught Crow's eye and felt myself blush, but continued on. We may have contracts with the same record company, being Banded Rocking Records, but I didn't see him much. I was either in the rehearsal room practicing, or my own room doing the same thing. I never really ate with the others. It wasn't that I wasn't social, I loved my bandmates very much, but... how do you talk to your idol?

I let out a deep sigh as we got into position on the stage. I held my guitar tight. It was pink like my kimono with gold embroidering to match as well. I looked out to the crowd while ChuChu, our purple rabbit lead vocalist/guitarist, introduced me.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to introduce you to someone very important! Our new guitarist, Takatori!" I waved a little, and the crowd went nuts, though I did hear a few whispers, asking what happened to their old guitarist, Cyan. But they soon quietened as we began our first song.

Once we had finished, we headed back stage.

"You did really well pyruru!" Moa, our drummer and a pink/black sheep girl from another planet, said, flinging her arms around me. I smiled.

"Thank you Moa. I was a little nervous."

"That's normal for your first time, don't worry about it." ChuChu said with an encouraging smile.

"The crowd seemed to really like you." Retoree, our bass guitarist and a retriever girl, said not really looking at me because she's a little shy and not completely used to me being around yet.

"Hey!" We turned to see ShinganCrimsonZ approaching us. I felt my heart flutter as Crow looked directly at me. "When did you get a new girl?" I turned to the four male musicians, holding my guitar tightly.

"I've been a part of Plasmagica for about a month now."

"Huh? Why have I never seen you before?" Crow asked, looking at me closer.

"I usually stay in my room." I said, ears and tail standing on end as he got in my face.

"What the hell do you do that for?" I shifted from foot to foot while I looked down.

"Too practice."

"It's true." ChuChu said. "She's in her room practicing the songs." Crow then stood straight up and laughed.

"Of course. She has to be as good as Cyan was!" I frowned slightly. I saw Cyan play with Plasmagica. She was phenomenal at playing the guitar, definitely top three in Midi City. The King obviously being first, and I'm biased towards Crow. But I HATED being compared to her! I may be her replacement in the band, but why does that mean I need to be compared to her?

"Well, was I tonight?" I asked. Everyone turned to me, slightly confused. "Did I play as good as Cyan tonight?" I asked again, eyes locked on Crow. He shrugged.

"Could've been better." He said. Rom hit him over the head, knocking him to the ground.

"You idiot! You don't just say something like that!" But the damage was done. My ears and tail drooped. I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait pyruru!" Moa said, trying to run after me. I stopped and she caught up. I turned, eyes narrowed and focused on Crow.

"Just you wait! I'll practice harder and become even better than King!" I said, before turning around again and running back to the recording company and into the rehearsal room. And I began to practice while listening to the songs recorded with Cyan. I'd play the song with her, then play through it on my own, recording it. Afterwards, I'd play both tracks together and took note of where I could improve.

I didn't stop practicing either. I kept going and going. I wouldn't give up! I wanted my idol to acknowledge me. I wanted to be seen as an equal, not a replacement. I was determined. Nothing could hold me back. When I couldn't be in the rehearsal room, I practiced in my room. When it was lights out, I went somewhere else to practice.

During concerts, I played my heart out, and all my hard work seemed to be paying off. Everyone loved us. But one day during practice, I felt dizzy and fell to my knees in the middle of a song.

"Takatori! Are you alright?" ChuChu asked, kneeling next to me. Moa and Retoree close behind. I smiled up at them.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired." I tried to stand, but ended up falling back down.

"I'll go get the manager." Retoree said, turning and leaving before I could say anything.

"Is she going to be alright pyruru?" Moa asked. ChuChu shook her head.

"I don't know. Takatori, when was the last time you slept?" I looked at her and cocked my head.

"What?"

"When was the last time you slept?" I lolled my head back to look at the ceiling.

"Good question."

"Takatori! That's not healthy!" ChuChu sassed. "Come on, you're going to bed." I started to shake my head and shot straight to my feet.

"No, I'm fine! I can still play! Let's get back to practice!" I said, but I wobbled a bit and ChuChu and Moa caught me before I fell to the floor again.

"What seems to be the matter?" Maple, our manager, asked as he came into the room.

"Takatori hasn't been sleeping and collapsed." ChuChu said. I huffed.

"I'm fine!" I said, trying to fight them off.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Maple asked. I glared at the floor as I shook a little.

"To be the best." I said.

"Why?"

"So that I won't be compared to her!" I yelled out, slipping from ChuChu and Moa's arms to my knees, tears biting the sides of my eyes.

"To whom?"

"Cyan!" I choked out a sob. "I hate being compared to her! Because being told that I'm not as good as her, means that Plasmagica was better with her and now it's not as good because I'm here instead. I refuse to be the reason Plasmagica suffers!" Retoree sighed.

"Crow got to you didn't he?" She said I looked up at her.

"You shouldn't listen to him. He doesn't think before he speaks." ChuChu said, trying to be reassuring.

"How can I not?" I bit out. "He's my idol!" I admitted. "If King told you that you could improve, wouldn't you put your everything into it?" I asked ChuChu. She nodded. "And if Daru Dayu compared you to someone else, wouldn't you try to prove her wrong Moa?" She nodded as well. "That's how I feel right now. I can't rest until I prove that I can not only fill the place that Cyan held, but make it my own."

"Why is Crow your idol though?" ChuChu asked. I turned to her.

"How can he not? Not only is he an amazing musician, but he doesn't try to hide anything about himself, even on stage. It's all him. He doesn't tune himself down. He has this aura that demands attention, and it's perfect for his position as lead vocalist. And when he performs, it's obvious that he holds nothing back. It just screams 'This is who I am, and here's my heart and soul for all of you to see. Judge me all you want, because I'm still going to rock your socks off.' And he's cute to boot." I said. I was smiling and I'm sure my eyes were sparkling with my idol worship. ChuChu smirked a little.

"You sure he's just your idol?" She said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Wh-What do you mean?" ChuChu leaned closer.

"I think you like him."

"Well duh, he's my idol." She shook her head.

"No, I think you LIKE like him." I felt my face turn beat red.

"Wh-What!? No! No no no no no no no no! I-It's not like that!" I said, waving my hands around as if that'd make her words disappear. ChuChu began to laugh, Retoree smiling slightly as Moa looked completely confused.

"What are you talking about pyruru?" She asked, hoping someone would fill her in. ChuChu giggled a bit more.

"Takatori has a crush on Crow." I squealed a little.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Why else would you try so hard to prove him wrong?" Retoree asked. "Usually, when someone's idol does what he did, they get discouraged. But you didn't. You also don't want him to compare you someone else, and want to be noticed as yourself, not a replacement, right? You want Crow to notice you for you, not Cyan's replacement. And it was only him you focused that towards. Not the other members of ShinganCrimsonZ, not the rest of Midi City, not all of our fans or other music fans. Just. Crow." I just stared at her.

And at that moment, ShinganCrimsonZ walked in.

"Hey, you all done practicing?" Crow asked. Our eyes locked and I felt my face flush and my heart flutter. ChuChu giggled as she watched.

"Yeah, we're done. Takatori needs to get some sleep. She's been practicing without sleep for who knows how long." I didn't move from my spot until ChuChu tugged on my arm. "Come on lover girl. You need to sleep if you want to get better." I just allowed her to pull me out of the room with Retoree and Moa close to our heels.

"So what now pyruru?"

"We try to hook Takatori and Crow up!" ChuChu said happily.

"Wh-What?!" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Celebrity couples are usually a big hit! And you two would make such a cute couple!" ChuChu said as we got to my door. "But for now, you need to sleep." I nodded as I went into my room, put my guitar up, and went to bed.

I was out for almost an entire day, and when I got up, I went (more like forced) to join the others for dinner. Which meant I was finally eating with everyone from Banded Rocking Records. And ChuChu meant it when she said they were going to try and hook Crow and I up.

First trying to find out Crow's type of girl, horrible hintings and things of the sort. The 'accidental push girl into boy', the 'you two should do this together', and most stupidly 'you two would make a cute couple'. And every time it failed.

"I don't get it. Why isn't this working?" ChuChu asked when the last attempt failed.

"According to the internet, at least one of those should have worked." Retoree said while looking at her laptop.

"Girls, please. It's embarrassing watching you try so hard."

"Try so hard at what?" We turned to see that Rom was standing behind us.

"Takatori has a crush on Crow, pyruru!" I blushed as I turned away.

"Moa, don't just yell that! What if he hears?" Rom cocked an eyebrow.

"You like him?" He asked, motioning over to the hedgehog with his head. I blushed harder and nodded slowly. "So what are you all trying to do?"

"Get them together." ChuChu sighed. "But nothing's worked." Rom shook his head.

"You've got to let this stuff happen naturally. If it's forced, it won't last and could have negative consequences later." The girls sighed in defeat as I stood, finished eating.

"Thank you Rom. I love my bandmates, but this was embarrassing. I'm gonna go prac-"

"No, you aren't." ChuChu said, grabbing my wrist. "You almost passed out last time."

"Yeah, because I hadn't slept! I just slept for an entire day, I don't need anymore rest."

"What?" Rom asked, obviously very confused. ChuChu frowned a little.

"When Crow compared Takatori to Cyan, she got upset and wanted to prove herself. She's been practicing every day, not sleeping, and I'm sure she didn't eat either." I turned to my band leader.

"I'm fine now ChuChu. I've eaten, I've slept, I'm good to go. Please ChuChu, I've got to do this." She sighed, but released my arm. I smiled and hugged her before heading to the rehearsal room. As I practiced, I could tell I was doing better than before. The practice had paid off, but so hadn't the sleep and food. Probably shouldn't do that again.

"Do you do anything BUT practice?" I jumped as I turned to see Crow standing in the doorway. I turned back to my guitar with a blush on my face.

"N-Not really." I strummed a few cords as he walked in.

"Man, you really are dedicated." He came in more and sat next to me. I just stared at him. "Well go on, practice." I looked back to my guitar and began to practice again.

"Can you see me from the stars, up high in the sky. Can you see the way that I shine for you. I'm trying so hard for you to see me as I am. Is it that hard to notice me?" I sang out, strumming along. "I want you to see that everything I do is for you, but you don't seem to care. What can I do to make you understand. My heart beats for you." I blushed as I looked up at Crow. He seemed interested. "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, if only you'd look at me, the way you do at them." I finished.

"You did good, but." Crow grabbed his guitar. "Try this." He strummed a few chords. I nodded and played that part again with the new chords. I smiled as the sound echoed in the room and I smiled. I looked to Crow and something sparked in me as I started playing a different tune.

"Don't forget the time we shared. As we played in that little room." Crow looked at me for a few seconds before he started to play.

"And the times in the field so many nights ago." I smiled.

"When the world seems to stop."

"And the music fades."

"I will always be by you." Crow stopped strumming, and I followed suit shortly after.

"Crow?" He just stared at me before leaning forward. I didn't move, not until his lips touched mine. I completely froze. But when he began to pull away, I pushed forward and kissed him. He seemed to stiffen a bit, but did kiss me back. When we finally pulled away, I just stared at Crow.

"My cattle are going to be so jealous." I smiled.

"Good." And we kissed again, ignoring our bandmates in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it. I hope you all liked it and I hope everyone is in character. I listened to the Show By Rock songs while writing most of this, so yeah...


End file.
